Cuda
Appearance The light of the world seems to shine upon the graceful entity heralded as "Cuda". Though, more often than not, he is a being who is acknowledged not by his name, but rather his presence. It is a peculiar concept, in that whomever is near him is almost immediately kneaded with a sudden emergence of easiness within their existence; comparable to the pleasures brought upon by the sweetest of fragrances, associating with the man, for whatever reason, seems to bring out the very best in others and simply brighten up their days. His smile possesses enough strength to cast away shadows and rescue even the vilest of demons from submerging within the darkness. It is through this very essential movement in his facial muscles that Cuda gains his nakama; a smile that is remembered always —a smile that lingers within the hearts and souls of those he has truly come to know. Judging based off physical attractions alone, Cuda portrays a minor by all means, despite his otherwise "elderly" age; he is by no means an adolescent, having been apart of many wars and witnessed some gruesome bits of scenery, though still yet, his face suggests ignorance of the highest amplitude, in that the average magician would dare not mistaken him for one of them. It is basic knowledge as much as it is common sense not to judge anyone individual based off of their physical appearance; despite the clear emphasis on such matters, it is within human nature itself to do so, rendering the race of mankind more contradictory than it is made out to be. Cuda was a subject of scrutiny during the better part of his childhood for appearing seemingly less mature than the rest of his peers; it was not a trait he had any control over himself, making it all the more troublesome to deal with. However yet, he soon found such measures to cope about dull, seeing no point in such trivial matters that only worsened his own appeal. Instead, Cuda accepted himself for who he truly was, and in turn, neglected all others who, despite claiming equal standards for all, had such judgmental personalities. Due to the respect he has for himself, it would be shameful for the man to wear any form of attire that functioned as a coverup of his true identity —the same can be measured in regards to any sort of under cooperative schemes; Cuda will not, under any circumstance, don a mask of any sort to conceal his face from public perception. This would be disrespecting himself as a person, as he had been made who he was for a reason —or so he believes— and running from such a gift would only be succumbing to what he despises most: the general opinion. Cuda's attire is meant to portray himself in its entirety; he longs to be unique, and not another fish in a dying pond. The world at large appears to follow a common trend more often than not, with each missing piece of every generation producing an exact replication of those who came before them. To prevent himself from succumbing to this very same disease, Cuda elects to where clothing he himself finds comfortable, as opposed to simply wearing an article of fabric to gain popularity, or in a more desirable method, attract attention to himself. Their is a difference between being original and being overly eccentric; there will be no instance in which Cuda is draped in flashy colors as that would only work to defeat his own morals. Instead, Cuda characteristically wears the clothes of a commoner; not those who comprise the foolish portion of the world with their bizarre shenanigans and such, but those who are of the informative classification; those who are light years beyond others in terms of thinking and symbolize such through the elaborate way in which they dress themselves. Cuda, despite being rather young in terms of physical appearance and numerical age, fashions himself in the manners of the elderly. It is quite ironic, when it comes to the occasion, seeing as though the boy who appears much younger than he should has taken a liking to such a wardrobe. A detailed and otherwise incredibly noticeable trait of Cuba's physical depiction comes in regards to arguably the most well desired luxury; that which resides atop the being in an endless slumber —which in this given universe is what differentiates most others from one another— abiding to every simple instruction placed forth by the character in charge is none other than the sly pieces of threads that, when grouped alongside one another, give the person an elaborate sensation of hair. A defining factor in all beings human, those without hair seem to long for it while those with it harbor it in envious methods. It is without error for one to make the assumption that the devotion to one's hair suggests how truly much that individual cares for their physical appearance. As such, Cuda's hair lies in a messy, disorientated slump around his identity in the same manner water would spill from a cup. One could determine untidiness from the man upon the first glance itself which ironically, altogether may make him all the more inviting, seeing as though it adds to his otherwise bliss of ignorance and lack of formality, despite his redundant usage of elderly attire. In all, he is a rather complex spirit who is truly difficult to understand; though he suits elaborately and yet refuses to so much as comb his hair is truly peculiar and mysterious. Such is the factorization of Cuda's will; it is not meant to be understood, but rather withstood. In modern times, however, Cuda has adapted a more elaborate means of looking older; in the form of a natural gift, the man has covered himself within the stoic and otherwise prophetic traditions of past sorcerers by covering himself with facial hair. As he grew older, Cuda suddenly found the necessity to groom himself all the more in order to attract the urges that came about with age, most notably women. They were irresistible in the common sense and Cuda soon wanted to be able to care for them as much as he wanted to touch them, as so from there onward he took to taking better care of himself for his own well being and to look all the more appealing before some of the world's most gracious beauties. All in the eyes of love, Cuda has rid of his baby face to lure more "mature" women who would fancy a man with hairy features; in a rather peculiar perspective, Cuda's sense of fashion portrays that of a real man, as evident by the amount of his facial hairs. Naturally, his initial unkept hair has been fashioned to portray that of a duck's tail, in that it is now rather well groomed and kept short along the sides while the top is shaped into a hawk of the sorts. A scar is now present across his nose as well, and a pair of earrings hang from either one of his earlobes to give him that much more of a pleasant appearance; the trend of the earrings is quite ironic, seeing as though it quite literally contradicts the purpose of maintaing a beard for a more manly presence. Personality The world is a large place, inhabited by seemingly an endless array of races that bond together in desperate times of need. While there are people in this world who enjoy being alone, there is but not a single person within it who can bare complete solitude. It is said that each person has a match within the world, and that each individual being is created to be paired along with another. In the same sense, there exists a valuable group of nakama for every single person —no matter what sort of background they may originate from—and it only takes a matter of time in order for one to properly locate them. People were made for the reason to associate with one another; if man was a creation in itself, then there would be no point in there being such an abundance of the human race. With that in mind, there are very few people within the world itself that harbor the same emotions for their loved ones as Cuda. Originating from a war torn setting in which he lost everyone he loved, the man pledged to protect his loved ones from that day forward by honing his skills and growing all that much more stronger. It was the meaning —the purpose— behind all his efforts; all those days he spent training were for the cause of not himself, but rather those who he cherishes deeply from the bottom of his heart. It was this moral perspective that had allowed him to become the man he is today; were it not for the people in his life, most certainly he would not have accomplished even half of his current feats. Feelings are remorse and work to ease Cuda's existence. He holds experiences with his nakama dear and truly cherishes them from the bottom of his heart. Due to his superb prowess within the arts of memory-make magic, these events are never forgotten, only stored and imbedded for the rest of eternity within his mind, replacing the corrupt images that were there beforehand. When a man comes of age, he experiences noticeable changes in his daily lifestyle, especially in regards to his bodily functions. Dreams are never quite as dry as they once were, and the thoughts and pleasures of trivial matters are soon replaced with women. These are in part due to the hormones given off by the male alike, but in the instance of Cuda, these subtle changes were forever engraved within his mind as a malfunction of his memory make and he now possesses the same shriveled instincts he did as a teenager even in his latter years. The same surge of adrenaline that appears in the heart of a heterosexual man upon seeing the fine vibrations of a mature woman's shapely rear end blooms in the heart of Cuda finer than it ever had before. Because of his naturally refined sense —credit to the principles of his memory make magic— Cuda can not go without noticing even the most subtle movements occurring within the female body when they are present before him. He is blinded by these actions and instantly propelled with varying fantasies of each and every one that walks by him. This is a curse as much as it is a setback of acquiring such a power at an age of adolescence; it has forever stained the man's mind as a sign of immaturity and pervertedness and is only worsened by the prowess of his Heaven's Eye which therefore enables the man to look at the body of a woman from greater distances and more thoroughly from each angle. The man is fashioned with an array of skills that grants him such an ability to peep on women without their knowledge and consent, part of the reason he has settled across the street from the hot springs. Background Abilities Trivia